


For I Could Love No Other

by flamerose



Series: why do roses hurt me so? (because you don't know how to handle them) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU where hell is like a kingdom in a fantasy setting, Demons, F/M, Fluff, angsty ending, falling more and more in love each day, little moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerose/pseuds/flamerose
Summary: Lucifer recollects few of the millions of moments he fell more and more in love with her, and the moment he ruined it all.





	For I Could Love No Other

ερωτεύομαι  
_erotévomai_  
The act of falling in love  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She started out not as a princess from another land, a duchess, or a consort, but only a lowly servant.

She worked as a part of the cleaning staff, and was later assigned to serving breakfast. That's how he met her, when she had ripped the covers off of him when he didn't wake up. She had a playful smile on her face as she brushed hair the colour of red wine from her face. 

Lucifer felt something in him burst into a pleasant and buzzing warmth in his chest. The girl had then opened the curtains, and that was when the king was fully exposed to her beauty. Almond-shaped eyes bore into his and he watched as the sunlight reflected her lavender eyes, making them look like amethysts.

(He would then clutch his heart in confusion after she left, puzzled at what he felt, though not unwanted.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After numerous incidents where it led to them interacting with each other, Lucifer found that he quite liked the maid's company. She dared to make fun of him, and shared good-natured gossip with him. 

He offered to let her work as his personal assistant alongside his butler, but she refused, insisting she quite liked being a cleaner and helping out in the kitchen. Plus, she had plenty of friends working in those sections of the staff, and would loathe to part with them. She apologised for refusing his offer, which Lucifer accepted with a gentle smile.

(He agreed later agreed with her decision, deciding that her perfume went nicely with the aroma of baked goods that clung to her now.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was an attack when she was sent to the market to buy more food and other supplies. The king nearly had a heart attack when he found out, and promised himself that the attackers would be punished severely when he saw her bandaged leg, the cut on her pale cheek and her shorter hair length, which ended at her shoulders now. 

She insisted that she was alright, and showed off her new haircut. She told him that she had been thinking about getting a haircut for a while now, and joked how coincidental that the incidence was. 

"Maybe it was a sign from the gods," She giggled and ran her fingers through her hair, detangling any knots she found. Lucifer shook his head in disbelief and told her to take a few days off duty until her leg healed completely. 

(He healed her cut as the girl snored softly, basked in moonlight.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a dance held at his palace, and many noble guests were invited. Dukes and duchesses and princes and princesses were all gathered in Lucifer's extravagant and beautiful ballroom. 

She was there, overlooking the entire thing with awe in her sparkling eyes. She was dressed in one of the dresses maids were required to wear should there be an event occurring in the palace. 

Halfway through the dance, he noticed that she wasn't there, and excused himself from the man he had been talking to before he set off to find her. He finally found her in the palace gardens, which was a few ways down the hall from where the ballroom was. She was sat on a bench gazing at the stars above her with a serene look in her half-lidded eyes. 

When she noticed him, she beckoned him to come over and patted the place next to her. He sat down and felt her hand brush against his, causing a shock to go through his body. 

"This is my favourite place in the entire palace. When I can't sleep, I usually come here to just look at the stars." She began to point out each constellation after another, trying to remember the stories behind each one from a book on astrology she read in the library. The few ones that she didn't know, Lucifer told her instead, heart thumping against his chest when she rested her head on his shoulder.

After a while, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, causing to squeal in surprise as he wrapped an arm around her waist and suggested that they danced together. She laughed and the two first did a simple waltz, with him guiding her through each step, before she taught him a folk dance from her village. 

(The king felt like everything else in the world had melted away in that magical moment, leaving the two of them. It was like they were a normal lovely couple, not a king and a maid.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucifer never felt such pain when she told him that she would be leaving and returning to her village. He begged her to stay, and even offered her a better position, but she shook her head with a small smile. She explained that she missed her old village desperately, and wished to go back. He took her small hand in his bigger ones, a pleading look in his usually merciless eyes. 

But she was stubborn, and with great hesitation, he let her go, but not making her promise to send him a letter every month so that he knew that she was alright and alive. 

The night before she left, he gave her a small necklace with his emblem engraved onto it. A small gift, he said as he placed it in her palm and folded her fingers over it, to remember this place by, and as a symbol of gratitude from him.

A pretty pink blush settled on her cheeks, and she let him clasp it around her neck, hands lingering on her shoulders as he directed her to a full-length mirror to see the necklace herself.

The day she left, her friends came to see her off, many of which were in tears or were close to. The king watched from his study window, and when she caught his eye, a small smile graced her face before she mounted a horse and set off away. 

(He had managed to get his hands on one of the ribbons she owned, and many a night would he find himself seated at the bench in the garden, caressing the smooth silk.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next few months, he felt absolutely disheartened in his duties. He found himself sometimes passing her old room and sitting down on her bed, or in the castle gardens at night and staring up at the stars. 

One day, he couldn't take it anymore. He took his best horse and rode out to her village. After asking around, he finally got the directions to her house through a farmer who pointed towards the woods. As Lucifer got closer, he noticed the mouthwatering aroma of bread wafting in the air. The king felt his stomach grumble, demanding for some food. 

Finally, he reached the little cottage with a white picket fence surrounding it. It was of a modest size, with a little vegetable and flower garden at the front of the cottage. Tying the reins of his horse to the fence, Lucifer took a deep breath and walked to the front door. He raised his fist up to knock when the front door swung open to reveal his love. 

She jumped back in shock and nearly dropped the basket and water pail she had under her arm. "My-My king, what are you doing here?" came her bewildered question. Her pretty lavender eyes were wide with surprise 

He couldn't hold back his feelings anymore, and poured out everything in his heart. When he was finished, Lucifer's chest was heaving up and down. He noticed that she had let go of her basket and her eyes were shining with tears. She had her hands over her mouth and she seemed to be shaking. He called her name with hesitation, and a heartbreaking came that maybe he said something that made her sad. 

Before Lucifer could say anything else, she surged forward and embraced him, burying her face in his chest. He was shocked and for a few beats didn't know what to do, but finally decided to return her embrace with a kiss to the crown of her head. There was a pleasant warmth in his chest as he laughed with joy and picked her up and spun her around, her laughter slowly joining his. 

The newfound lovers pressed their lips against each other's, basking in their closeness. He whispered promises to her, declarations of love and sweet nothings, causing a beautiful blush to blossom on her face. 

(Later, when he managed to convince her to come back to the castle with him, he pressed as close as he can to the girl while she was seated in front of him on his horse. One of his hands were holding onto the reins, while the other was securely around her waist, ensuring that she wouldn't fall off while she was napping.  
There was a new sense of protectiveness that overwhelmed him as he tightened his grip.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She seemed to brighten up the palace when she returned. The both of them spent a lot of time together, strengthening their relationship. She always had tea waiting for him on his desk, and a kiss to his temple at the end of the day when it was particularly stressful day. 

Although she always seemed to be smiling, Lucifer knew that something was bothering was bothering her. He constantly persuaded her to tell him, but she would shake her head and dismiss it with a little smile before busying herself with something else.

He found out when one day he heard two maids gossiping as they were cleaning in the hallway. 

"I don't know why she decided to come back," one huffed as she set down the vase she just finished cleaning. 

"I know! Did Lucifer decide to bring her back as a consort?" The other one scrubbed the floor aggressively. "I mean, I don't blame, the only good thing she's got is her face and body."

The first maid snickered. "I know, just you wait, after a month or two, Lucifer would be bored with her and send to her to one of the brothels in the city." 

Lucifer felt his anger grow faster and faster, fire crackling at his finger tips as he continued to listen. How dare they speak about his beloved that way! Emerging from where he was hiding, he let his footsteps sound heavier as the king stalked towards the maids menacingly. The maids immediately caught sight of him and hastily stood up and curtsied deeply, keeping their heads down. 

"My k-king," The second maid stuttered out nervously. Lucifer glared down at them with unhidden contempt. 

"I am very interested in your conversation, ladies, mind filling me in with the details?" He growled out. The maids' heads lowered down even more. 

"My apologies, my king, we didn't mean to say such hurtful things-"

"But you still did, and you must know you can't simply take back your words." He hissed. Lucifer leaned in close until he was breathing on their necks. "If I ever hear even a peep of gossip about her, I will not hesitate to cut off your tongues and feed them to the hounds." The maids squeaked in fear and apologised, bodies shaking with fear. 

"Of course, my kind, it won't happen again." The first maid promised, her friend nodding her head frantically. Lucifer smirked and bid them good day before walking off, leaving the two maids in the hallway. 

(That day he vowed that no one would ever hurt her again, and if he found out, there would be dire consequences for doing so.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a surprise. After dinner, he had blindfolded her and led her to the palace gardens, to her favourite spot. On the way there, they giggled like teenage lovers, teasing and poking. 

When he finally took her blindfold off, with a snap of his fingers, hundreds of fireflies flew out into the air, their lights mesmerising. She looked around in wonder, her lips pulled into a big smile. 

Lucifer's hand stuck into his pocket and clasped the small box inside. Calling her name, he dropped on one knee and brought out the box, opening it to reveal a small good and silver band with a small rose on top. His beloved gasped in shock, eyes welling with tears and hands over her mouth as her body shook with sobs. With tears streaming down her flushed face, she dropped to her knees and hugged him tightly, whispering "yes" over and over again. 

Lucifer felt his own tears fill his eyes as he slipped the ring onto her middle finger. He swiped his thumb over the ring and pressed his lips against it, eliciting a small giggle from her. 

(That night as he embraced her while she slept soundly, he made a silent promise to ensure her happiness, and to never let her cry.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

From here, things started to worsen between them. First, it had been when a female diplomat attempted to flirt with him, leading to her finding them in quite a compromising situation. She had been angry of course, but she forgave when he explained himself and promised that he was only loyal to her.

The second incident was when he started to dismiss her more frequently, waist-deep in papers and work. He didn't spend as much time with her anymore, and when they were both in the same room, he would barely start a conversation with her, let alone make eye contact. She started to give him the cold shoulder, giving him curt responses and tight-lipped smiles, but he didn't notice, regarding it as something short-termed and that it would be over quickly. 

The third instance when one of his old lovers appeared at his castle, and tried to be with him again. She had draped herself over him, but since she herself was also engaged, and he was so scatter-brained from overworking, he thought her actions were friendly and didn't push her off. 

She saw them, was sitting at the same table as they ate and watched the woman shamelessly flirt with the king. She tried to tell herself that it was because he was really tired -it was true since the circles under his eyes darkened considerably-, but it really was too much. She was literally sitting next to the king! Not being able to take it anymore, she slammed her cutlery down, scaring the woman and Lucifer, and excused herself from the table. Lucifer called her name as she stormed out of the dining room, anger radiating of her in waves. 

When he found her curled on their bed in a ball, his heart broke. He had promised that he would never let her be upset, and now she was crying on the bed. Lucifer sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He apologised to her profusely and told her that he let the woman know that he was not interested, but he knew damage was done when she didn't hug him back and only nodded. Sniffling and wiping her tears, she excused herself and shuffled to the bathroom. Lucifer sighed as he stared after her. Hopefully, she would forgive him. 

The final incidence was when she found out about his war plans. He found her hunched over his desk where his papers were placed. 

"You... you're planning massive genocide, and... slavery over my people?" She whispered, clutching the papers so tightly that her hands started to shake. Lucifer ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of an excuse, but he found his mind completely blank. 

She looked back at him, eyes shining with betrayal, anger, sadness and so many other emotions that he didn't want to identify. He took a step towards her, an outstretched hand to touch her, but she flinched out of his way. Fear became one of the more prominent emotions in her eyes. Her name escaped his lips, a broken sound, before she shook her head and ran out the door. 

He yelled and slammed his hands on the desk, papers flying everywhere. He should've put the papers elsewhere, not somewhere so prominent and obvious. He gripped his hair in tight fists, on the verge of ripping it out of his scalp. How had he messed up this badly?

(When he finally retired to their room that night, she wasn't there, probably in the palace gardens. Sighing, he slipped into the bed and closed his eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her disappearance was completely out of the blue. There was nothing to indicate that she planned to leave. No unusual behaviour, sidelong glances or notes. It had been a stormy day when she disappeared, all that left being her ring on their bed. 

There had been a moment of shock and disbelief before he raced to the hallway and roared for his guards to find her. 

They were too late, however, for the girl had fled into the darkness, never to be seen again. Lucifer sent scouts everywhere, with the simple order to find the girl that ran away. No one could, it was like she disappeared into thin air. 

(He often wished how he could turn back time fix his mistakes, but that's impossible.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now, he sits in the palace gardens, on the stone bench where if you look up, you could clearing see the constellations. Fiddling in his hands is a beautiful gold and silver ring with a small rose on the top. He hears footsteps rushing towards him, but does not look back to regard the person. They run forward and pant before composing themselves and clearing their throat.

"My king, the scouts have a lead."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is kinda like a prologue to an original story my friends and I thought of a while back, and this is like the story arc for my character. Maybe I'll turn this until a full story if I have been time, but until then, here's a little something! Thanks for reading, and I'll hopefully see you soon, ciao!
> 
> Xoxo Rose


End file.
